Wafuu Doudou! ~WAnderful NIPPON!~
is an original song by Sai. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= "E~ maido kudaranai yori, ageru denyansu!" "Oomukou o unarasu hodo ni nee!' "Isseki, wakashite misemashou!' Seii! Seii!… Iyooo… wao! Seii! Seii!… Iiyo! Saikou!! "Saa, iku denyansu yo!" Osakini benkyou saseteitadaki nyansu! "Aidoru" to kakete "ara, nazokake kai?" "Geigoto shugyou" to hodoku sono kokoro wa? "Fuan" to aruiteku~…"Zonamoshii!" Motto jiyuu desu hontou wa, wabi mo sabi mo Yorokobi dakara "jushin denyansu!" Kanjirerun desu, kitto... asanayuuna, shikioriori ni Haru wa sakura ga Natsu wa hanabi ga Kokoro irodoru kuni no kandou o! (Sai! Sai!) "Kekkou na otemae de!' Dentoutte ryuukou ga, zutto tsuzuiterun desu Sou, kono shunkan mo! Kaikouichiban, egao de go aisatsu denyansu Sore ga JAPANESUKU! Warai, nagomi, soshite katamuiterun desu Sou, kono shunkan mo! Tsuzuiteiku, masani geinou wa MESSEEJI WAnderful! Sousa NIPPON! Seii! Seii!… Iyooo… wao! Seii! Seii!… Iiyo! Saikou!! "Shirazaa itte kikaseyashou" Donna butai mo chanto totonotteru Yaoyorozu no michi "daremokaremo ga!" Hanamichi o aruku senryouyakusha nareru hazu da nee Warawaseru michi ni Motenasu michi Utai mau michi Donna butai mo chanto ikizuiteru, nihon no kokoro! Aki wa momiji ga Fuyu wa shirayuki Toki o kumadoru kuni no kandou o! (Sai! Sai!) "Yoo! Hanamuraya!" Dentoutte, kanjou o wakeatta mirai nan desu Sou, kono shunkan mo! Shosa mo kata mo, tagai te o toriau tame Sore ga JAPANESUKU! Warai, nagomi, soshite katamuiterun desu Sou, kono shunkan mo! Tsuzuiteiku, masani geinou wa MESSEEJI WAnderful! Sousa NIPPON! "Fukokoroe demo kamaimasen" "Busui na koto wa iwanai wa yoo" "Geigoto wa naniyori tanoshimu koto denyansu" "Saa, issho ni mairimashou!" Katamuku omoi ni wa Mi o makase sunao na mama dee...munya~...zzz "Nemuranai de kudasaii!" Debana kara hikkomi, made motto APIIRU shimasho! Yuugen jikkou! Issho ni ichiza konryuu shimashou! Ten tsuku tenten bunchaccha! Iza! Iza! Aa! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! "Uchuu no pawaa o okuru denyansu!" "...Shibaraku ii ko ni shite oite kureru?" "Doushite anata wa itsumo sou..." Dentoutte ryuukou wa, zutto tsuzuitekun desu Sou, miraieigou ni! Mune o hatte, mie o kitte wafuu doudou! Sore ga JAPANESUKU! (Seii! Seii! Seii!) Warai, nagomi, soshite katamuitekun desu Sou, miraieigou ni! Tsuzuiteiku, masani AIDORU wa MESSEEJI WAnderful! Sousa NIPPON! Saa, douzo yoshi na ni!! Seii! Seii!… Iyooo…wao! Seii! Seii!… Iiyo! Saikou!! "Oatogayoroshiiyou denyansu!" |-| Kanji= 「え〜毎度くだらないより、アゲるでにゃんす！」 「大向こうを唸らすほどにねェ！」 「一席、沸かせてみせましょう！」 セイッ！ セイッ！… イヨォー… 和ォ！ セイッ！ セイッ！… いいよ！ 彩高(サイコー)！！ 「さぁ、行くでにゃんすよ！」 お先に勉強させていただきにゃんす！ 「あいどる」とかけて 「あら、謎掛けかい？」 「芸事修行」と解く　そのココロは？ 「ふぁん(不安)」と歩いてく〜…「ぞなもしっ！」 もっと自由です　本当は、侘びも寂びも 喜びだから　「受信でにゃんす！」 感じれるんです、きっと…朝な夕な、四季折々に 春は　桜が 夏は　花火が 心　彩る国の感動を！(彩！彩！) 「結構なお点前で！」 伝統って流行が、ずっと続いてるんです そう、この瞬間も！ 開口一番、笑顔でご挨拶でにゃんす それがジャパネスク！ 笑い、和み、そして傾(かぶ)いてるんです そう、この瞬間も！ 続いていく、まさに芸能はメッセージ WAnderful！そうさNIPPON！ セイッ！ セイッ！… イヨォー… 和ォ！ セイッ！ セイッ！… いいよ！ 彩高(サイコー)！！ 「知らざぁ言って　聞かせやしょう」 どんな舞台もちゃんと整ってる 八百万(やおよろず)の道　「誰も彼もが！」 花道を歩く千両役者　なれるはずだねェ 笑わせる道に もてなす道 歌い舞う道 どんな舞台もちゃんと息づいてる、日本の心！ 秋は　紅葉が 冬は　白雪 時を　隈取る国の感動を！(彩！彩！) 「よっ！華村屋！」 伝統って、感情を分け合った未来なんです そう、この瞬間も！ 所作も型も、互い手を取り合うため それがジャパネスク！ 笑い、和み、そして傾(かぶ)いてるんです そう、この瞬間も！ 続いていく、まさに芸能はメッセージ WAnderful！そうさNIPPON！ 「不心得でも構いません」 「無粋なことは言わないわよォ」 「芸事は何より楽しむことでにゃんす」 「さぁ、一緒に参りましょう！」 傾(かたむ)く思いには 身を任せ素直なままでぇ…むにゃ〜…zzz 「眠らないでくださいっ！」 出端から引き込み、までもっとアピールしましょ！ 幽玄実行！一緒に一座建立しましょう！ てんつくてんてんぶんちゃっちゃ！てんつくてんてんぶんちゃっちゃ is an onomatopoeia for the instrumental before and after a Rakugo performance. It is also said by Kirio in his first R card. いざ！ いざ！ あっ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ それ！ 「宇宙のぱわーを送るでにゃんす！」 「…しばらくいい子にしておいてくれる？」 「どうしてあなたはいつもそう…」 伝統って流行は、ずっと続いてくんです そう、未来永劫に！ 胸を張って、見栄を切って和風堂々！ それがジャパネスク！(セイッ！ セイッ！ セイッ！) 笑い、和み、そして傾(かぶ)いてるんです そう、未来永劫に！ 続いていく、まさにアイドルはメッセージ WAnderful！そうさNIPPON！ さぁ、どうぞよしなに！！ セイッ！ セイッ！… イヨォー… 和ォ！ セイッ！ セイッ！… いいよ！ 彩高(サイコー)！！ 「お後がよろしいようでにゃんす！」 |-| English= "Eh~ rather than being dumb every time, I'll give you this, denyansu!" "It'll be enough to admire the huge audience~!" "Please take a seat and we'll make you excited!" Sei~! Sei~!… Iyoo~… wao! Sei~! Sei~!… Iiyo! Saikou!!a wordplay on "最高" (saikou). "C'mon, let's go, meow!" I'll go on ahead to study, nyansu! Concerning about "idols", "ah, is that a riddle?" "Training in the performing arts", is the answer to the heart? Is it walking with "uneasiness"~..."Can't do it~!" What's truly freer are the simple beauty and elegance So I rejoiced, "received a message, denyansu!" I can feel it, surely...from morning and evening, season to season Spring is cherry blossoms Summer is fireworks My heart is deeply moved in this colorful country (Sai! Sai!) "Here's a splendid tea ceremony etiquette!" Traditional fashion will continue on forever Yes, this is the moment! The first word you say is greeted with a smile, denyansu That's Japanesque! Smiling, calming down, and performing Kabuki Yes, this is the moment! Just keep sending messages about the performing arts That's right, it's a WAnderful NIPPON! Sei~! Sei~!… Iyoo~… wao! Sei~! Sei~!… Iiyo! Saikou!! "I'll explain to you if you don't know" Any stage can be properly prepared In a myriad of paths, "everyone!" Becomes the star actor walking on stage In the path of laughter, The path of entertainment, And the path of singing and dancing No matter what stage it is, I take a proper deep breath in the heart of Japan! Fall is falling leaves Winter is white snow Time is deeply moved in the gradated country! (Sai! Sai!) "Yo~!! Hanamuraya!" Sharing these traditional emotions for the future Yes, this is the moment! To take each other hands, we do a posture dance and Kata That's Japanesque! Smiling, calming down, and performing Kabuki Yes, this is the moment! Just keep sending messages about the performing arts That's right, it's a WAnderful NIPPON! "I may be imprudent, but nothing matters" "Don't say such inelegant things~!" "The performing arts are the most enjoyable thing, denyansu" "Now, let's go together!" Thinking about performing Kabuki I'll surrender my honest self~...munya~...zzz "Please don't sleep!" "I'll appeal more until I win this musical accompaniment! Implement the hidden beauty! Let's build a troupe together! Ten tsuku tenten bunchaccha! Come on! Come on! Ah! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! "I release the power of the universe, denyansu!" "...Can't you be a good boy for just a moment?" "Why are you always this way..." Traditional fashion will continue on forever Yes, it's an eternity! The magnificent way of walking tall and striking a pose, That's Japanesque! (Sei~! Sei~! Sei~!) Smiling, calming down, and performing Kabuki Yes, it's an eternity! Just keep sending messages about the performing arts That's right, it's a WAnderful NIPPON! Now, please treat us well! Sei~! Sei~!… Iyoo~… wao! Sei~! Sei~!… Iiyo! Saikou!! "That's all from me, denyansu!" Translation Notes Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs